Фрэнсис Смизингтон/Галерея
Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 echo creek academy hallway.png S1e1 star skipping.png Match Maker S1E3 Star and Marco in class.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick hands out graded tests.png S1E3 Star confused about the dock.png S1E3 Star chewing on her wand.png S1E3 Star comes up with an idea.png S1E3 Star proposes a deal with Skullnick.png S1E3 Star casting Man Magnet Love Storm.png S1E3 Students in surprise.png S1E3 Justin shouting "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Echo Academy students cheering.png S1E3 Star blasts Skullnick with magic again.png S1E3 Star and Marco caught in magic field.png S1E3 Star, Marco, and Skullnick vanish.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick's empty seat.png S1E3 Justin again "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Students run over to Star.png S1E3 Students crowd around Star.png S1E3 Star gives all the credit to Marco.png S1E3 Jackie impressed with Marco.png S1E3 Marco the center of attention.png S1E3 Skullnick falls through dimensional portal.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick angry all over again.png S1E3 Star "welcome back, Skullzers".png S1E3 Students annoyed.png Monster Arm S1E5 Lars bullying nerdy student.png S1E5 Lars spills nerdy kid's lunch.png S1E5 Lars laughing at nerdy kid.png S1E5 That's a good one, Lars.png S1E5 Lars shoves nerd's face in food.png S1E5 Nerdy kid's face covered in frosting.png S1E5 Lars laughs at nerd again.png S1E5 Monster arm picks up nerdy kid.png S1E5 Monster arm cleans nerdy kid's face.png S1E5 Nerdy kid in Marco's debt.png S1E5 Ferguson pushes nerdy kid away.png S1E5 Ferguson and students cheer for Marco.png S1E5 Nerdy kid breathing heavily.png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Echo Creek Academy Picture Day.png S1E7 Student photographer taking Marco's picture.png S1E7 Nerdy kid covering his ears.png Mewnipendance Day S1E20 The Sword Problem.png S1E20 The Crowd.png S1E20 War Unicorn.png Interdimensional Field Trip S1E22 -echohs09 camera 1.png S1E22 - classroom vs paperclips.png S1E22 - no distractions.png S1E22 - no monkey business.png S1E22 - this is the echo creek museum of paperclips.png S1E22 - classroom whines.png S1E22 Echo Creek Academy students excited.jpg S1E22 I brought snacks.png S1E22 Marco climbing down.png Второй сезон Red Belt S2E4 Marco's friends move on with their lives.png Girls' Day Out S2E16 Students in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E16 Star Butterfly lying bored in her chair.png S2E16 Star Butterfly looks over at Marisol.png S2E16 Star Butterfly approaches Marisol's cage.png S2E16 Skullnick's students looking at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'why did you do that?'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'because she was bored!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'we're all bored!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly points at Ferguson and Francis.png S2E16 Star Butterfly pointing at Marco Diaz.png S2E16 Marco Diaz 'don't drag me into this'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly crying out for freedom.png Naysaya S2E26 Marco looks across the cafeteria at Jackie.png S2E26 Jackie looking at Marco Diaz and Chet.png Trickstar S2E29 Sensei presenting Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O standing on stage.png S2E29 Preston Change-O turning on a boombox.png S2E29 Party guests watching Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Party guests impressed by Preston's magic.png S2E29 Preston Change-O separates Sensei's body.png S2E29 Party guests cheering for Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Party guests having their joy sucked out.png S2E29 Preston sucking all of the party guests' joy.png S2E29 Party guests in shock and confusion.png S2E29 Party guests looking at Preston's cards.png Mathmagic S2E32 Miss Skullnick giving a math lesson.png S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick writing on the chalkboard.png S2E32 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking sleepy.png S2E32 Francis sleeping in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E32 Marco Diaz paying attention in class.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Marco Diaz tells Star to stop messing around.png S2E32 Class students going 'ooh' toward Star.png S2E32 Star Butterfly reveals her cat drawing.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star looking nervously at the equation.png S2E32 Star staring blankly at her fellow students.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Skullnick hear Star's outburst again.png S2E32 Tom and Boo Fly appear in Star's class.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Marco and Miss Skullnick looking at Star.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick turns into a trash can.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Star Butterfly closing her eyes.png S2E32 Close-up on Star Butterfly's determined face.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png S2E32 Marco Diaz 'it's pretty complicated stuff'.png Collateral Damage S2E38 Francis can't find his gum under Otis.png S2E38 Francis 'this is Otis, right, Star?'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'the old statue was all beat up'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'I made a shiny new one'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly pretending to agree with herself.png S2E38 Star Butterfly tries to convince the students.png S2E38 Francis 'Otis was perfect the way he was!'.png S2E38 Francis running away in tears.png S2E38 Depressed students in Miss Skullnick's class.png Starcrushed S2E41 Marco and Star surrounded to their staring friends.png S2E41 Star Butterfly explains the situation to Marco.png S2E41 Star Butterfly running back upstairs.png S2E41 Party guests staring at Marco Diaz.png Прочее Students of Echo Creek Academy.png Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи